Battle Cards World Squad
In the Real world, The city is been attack by Helghast and the Evil forces. It's up to Ben,Ichigo,Sam,Kate,Yuki & Ikki to Defeat Helghast and the Evil forces, but first they start to save their world and the rest of their Allies.Between Diffients world and timelime world. Playeble Characters Main Characters *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Samantha "Sam" Simpson (Totally Spies!) *Kate Ashley (Red Garden) *Yuki Cross/Yuuki Kuran (Vampire Knight) *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (Air Gear Break the sky) Allies/Unlock Characters *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Gordon Freeman (Half Life series) *Cherry Darling (Planet Terror) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phontom) *Jin Kazama (Tekken 6) *Jen Masterson (6teen) *Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Ashley J. Williams (Evil Dead series) Summon Allies *Tommy Pickle (Rugrats) *Predator (Predator) *Hana Tsu Vachel (Fear Effect) *Megan (Amazing Spiez) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Ishida Uyuu (Bleach) *Beatrix Kiddo (Kill Bill) *Donald Duck & Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Megaman X (Megaman X8) *Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Cielo (Digital Devil saga avatar turner 2) *Galen Malek (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Dante Val (Huntik Secrets & Seekers) *Riku (Kingdom hearts 2) *Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Non-Playerble characters Allies S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters/Anura world *Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Anthony Padilla (Smosh) *Ian Hecox (Smosh) Bellwood *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Max Tennyson (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) Realms *Raiden (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat 2011) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat 2011) Human World *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Sado Yasutora a.k.a Chad (Bleach) *Orihime Inoue (Bleach) Radiant Garden *Leon (Squall Leonhart) (Kingdom Hearts 2/FFVIII) *Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts 2/FFVII) *Cid (Kingdom Hearts 2/FFVII) *Aerith (Kingdom Hearts 2/FFVII) Beverly Hills *Clover (Totally Spies!) *Alex (Totally Spies!) *Jerry Lewis (Totally Spies!) *Mandy (Totally Spies!) City 17 *Alyx Vance (Half-Life 2) New York: Manhattan *Rachel Benning (Red Garden) *Rose Sheedy (Red Garden) *Claire Forest (Red Garden) *Nico Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) Texas *El Wray (Planet Terror) *Dakota (Planet Terror) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Cross Academy *Zero Kiriyu (Vampire Knight) *Kaname Kuran (Vampire Knight) *Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Hyrule (not from Youtube Poop) *Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Trophaeum Tower *Kazuma Mikura (Air Gear) *Agito/Akito Wanijima (Air Gear) *Buccha (Air Gear) *Emily Adachi (Air Gear) *Onigiri (Air Gear) Villians *Darkside of theirself **Evil Ben **Evil Ichigo **Evil Sam **Evil Kate **Evil Yuki **Evil Ikki *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Helghast (Killzone) **Helghast Commeder (Leader) **Army of Heighast Bellwood *Negative 10 (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) **Driscoll (leader) **The Red Knight (second-in-command) **Dr. Animo **Zs'Skayr **Vulkanus **Rojo **Zombozo Realms *Forces of Darkness (Mortal Kombat 2011) **Shao Kahn (Leader) **Shinnok (Big Leader) **Quan-chi (Second-in-command for Shinnok) **Noob Saibot Human worlds *Hollows (Bleach) **Ainuyo (New character) *Kugo Ginjo (Secret bosses) (Bleach) *Shūkurō Tsukishima (Secret bosses) (Bleach) Radiant Garden *Master Xehanort (Leader) (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep) *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) Beverly Hills *New L.A.M.O.S. **Sebastian Saga (New Leader) **Geraldine Hunks (Second-in-command) **Jazz Hands **Tim Scam **Felicity Fensins City 17 *Combine (Half-Life 2) Texas *Alex Wesker (Resident Evil 5) *Dr. William Block (Planet Terror) Cross Academy *Dr.Ivo robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Grounder (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Coconuts (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Hyrule (not from Youtube Poop) *Ganondolf (The Legend of Zelda) Trophaeum Tower *Nike/Dark Nike (Air Gear) *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Category:Video games